Linguistics
by Integration
Summary: You sit four rows from the front in tiered seating, facing the lecturer. The real show is in the first row and intermissions surround you. An Island nation fic JapanxEngland . University AU


**_Linguistics_**

_Multiple Love Stories_

_

* * *

_

Sitting down you have arrived mere moments before him. Specimen Number one: Codename England - by in large due to his accent. He's an odd creation by God, handsome in the peculiar sense. You wonder why he never plucks his eyebrows and if he knows that his hair cut looks like a bird nest in the eyes of others. He seems like the uptight sort of fellow though, so you guess that he would have fixed it if he knew. The boy - barely a man – is simply made more adorable for his misgivings though and the way his green eyes sweep across the crowd before taking 'his' seat at the front portrays the image of a damaged puppy that is suspicious of all and trusts no one. You sometimes wonder what you could do for him and wonder that if you were to say Hi you might be able to fix whatever was broken.

His sweater vest – a signature in itself if you ignore the eyebrows and hair – is a dull brown that looks as though it yearns to be something more exciting. A bright canary yellow or sky blue, you suppose. You laugh for specimen number one has never strayed from the dull colours and shades that mark middle age. The fact that the current lecturer – who you would place at the fine age of 39 – wears a grander spectre of colours only emphasizes the fact and increases what you and other fangirls refer to as the moe factor of this specimen. He fidgets with his messenger bag, contemplating taking out his stuff. His shoulders hunch and his cool demeanour breaks before returning with vengeance. He removes his items with such conviction one would not consider possible concerning such a decision, taking the needed contents out one by one, bending over and occasionally blowing the hair out of his eyes.

It's a morning ritual that you are used to, one which you expect and one which is filled to the brim with anticipation. Will he… Will he have… always runs through your mind and you squeal in delight when you realise he has…

… he has indeed bought a drink for Specimen number 2: Codename Japan.

Japan is almost in a class of his own, a class of unadulterated beauty. Asian in at least descent, he glides through the doors at almost the exact same time each morning -9.45 – and never looks as though he is rushed or dawdling. His eyes are a dark brown that consume his pupils and create the allusion of an unearthly wide-eyed innocence. The smile that threatens at the corner of his lips is lightly contained at all times contrasts with the large grin splitting Specimen one's face the moment he spots Japan turning the corner from the hidden staircase.

England waves in an enthusiastic manner, almost bounding out of his seat to greet the beautiful male. Japan's smile increases in size, fractionally, and he slides into the row forever keeping the respectful distance of one lecture theatre seat between the two. His head bows in greeting, only furthering your speculation of Asian descent and Specimen one nods too, considerably calmer than before. It is as though England worries that one morning Japan might glide past his row and so he must remind him each and every morning of where he belongs, beside him.

You think the two of them make the most adorable couple in the world and the fact that you may like one of them, if not both, never crosses your mind. You are hopelessly infatuated with the idea of them as an entity that if you did have – or developed – feelings it would not matter. You would still be routing for them in the end.

They chatter, specimen one forever animated, almost flailing comically at points to convey his points before regaining his composure and returning to his act of 'ever the gentleman.' The fact that specimen two can evoke such a reaction, create such a stir in specimen one's composure sets your mind alight and causes your heart to race.

The plot, the angst, the drama…the sense of the two finally being complete seems so perfect that you start imposing the plots of your constant reading material upon the two.

Everyday you are witness to something new. Today it is on the part of Japan… his first ever blush, almost indiscernible but more than obvious to your ever so keen eye.

The lecturer coughs however and the fun ends. The two turn to the front and you pick up your pen ready for another day of education.

* * *

AN:

_Okay, I am kind of hoping that I was too vague with the opening chapter here but if I happened to be you can ask me anything. If it's something that is going to be covered in a later chapter…. I might keep it to myself however._

_I'd like to dedicate this to two people. Inafloatingworld, mainly because I wouldn't even be thinking of continuing writing without you and the other person knows who she is too. Without her and our wonderful rambling/ninja skills we wouldn't have material for this and I wouldn't have even thought of writing this._

_Finally, Thanks for reading and hey….. the Authors' note is almost as long as the first chapter itself D:_


End file.
